I think I love you
by RedHeadBrowning
Summary: Ryan has a bad dream about sarah and now he is realy worry when he gets a strange phone call
1. The call

**I think I love you**

**Ryan's POV**

_**Ryan.., Ryan.., Ryan!**_

_That's what I've been hearing, someone's voice every night it keeps repeats it itself. I can barely sleep and when I sleep it's only nightmares. I'll wake up screaming. It's the same dream over and over again sometimes I don't want to go to sleep. The voice I hear is someone very scared like they can't breathe you know what I mean._

The dream I keep having is me and Sarah ride down the road were

Laughing and talking then

**Boom!** Something hits us dead on I wake up and Sarah is lying

Beside me in the divers sit and I thought it was my blood all

Over the place but it wasn't my

Blood it was Sarah's I look down at

Where the blood is coming from, she had

A big piece of medal in her chest. She was staring at me with

No Life in her at all then I wake up to my

Moms coming up the stairs I hate get up for school

I just lied there waiting for my mom to come in and say wake up

Ryan and I'll put my just put my pillow over my head. But she

Didn't I sit up and listen for her to come hum hears

The bus. How long did I sleep for and there's a big test ok I'm

In trouble

Wonder if Sarah is riding the bus or driving. I hope she is

Riding the bus. So I got to see what's going on, I got up to open my door then my cell phone goes off I jump back on my bed Soon I realized it was my phone so I answers it. It was Sarah I could hear her slowly breathing like shed been run up hills all night long. Sarah are you ok Sarah... _Ryan I can't breathe _What where are you Sarah... I couldn't move I couldn't talk or scream I just sat there I could hear someone coming to my door I thought it was my mom when my door open it echo in my phone Sarah is that you I go to walk and something grabs my legs I yelled out and fell to the ground right in front of Sarah's body


	2. Breathe

_Breathe_

_Whoa WTF was that Okay I was dreaming relax. I was sleep walking, yeah that's it sleep walking_

_Okay I'm calling Sarah awake or not I'm calling her ._

_Ryan… time to get up, my mom yells for down the hall. Oh now _

_she yells for me gee great timing think a lot._

_Who are you talking to sweetie _

Know one mom just myself.

Sarah's POV

Wow I'm late ,thinks dad, thinks for making sure I'm awake!

Is he even awake? Whoa hello. Don't you hate when that happens

When you get up to fast and the room is spinning anyways ok on big deal

I'll just drive to school that why man made cars right.

Ryan's POV

Ok I'm out the door I'm walking to Sarah hopen she's on the bus

and will laugh about it later she just say _you take every thing to far light up a bit man._

Just as I start to walk when, _It's 4:03 and I can sleep with out you next to me._

IT'S SARAH it's her… and why am I not answer it.

Sarah's POV

I hate this car and it's stupid doors they are so easy to get suck

push wait know pull right pull. Some times I think I should be a

Blonde ha got yooouu whoa what the hack I don't feel right Oh sharp pain whoa okay

Sarah just clam down I can't breathe DAD… DAD ? Ok I think I can make it back to the door and I ring the door bell

BOOM dang keep going Sarah, oh god it hurts I can breathe.

DAD… please awake up ah god my head. RYAN that's it my phone where's my phone damn, it's by the car I drop it okay craw Sarah can't let this win okay oh god that's his number think Sarah think.

Speed dial duh

Come on Ryan not good it's getting blurry come on sarrrr stay awake plss

_Sarah is that you, Sarah talk to me, come on SARAH! Look it's not funny, Sarah are you okay just wait I'm coming hold on._

Ryan's POV

Sarah is that you, Sarah talk to me, come on Sarah it's not funny,

SARAH are you okay just wait I'm coming hold on. Okay look I'm not a runner but I ran as fast as I never ran in my life buy the time I got to her block I was seeing black spot but I didn't stop when I got to Sarah she was lying on the steps I also step on her phone buy her car.

Sarah can you hear Sarah wake up please wake up I called 911 and did something I didn't even know I could CPR I did what I seen on TV.

Help come and she still wasn't breathe I just move out the way as they load her up and left I ran in her house and got her dad and left.


	3. Wake up

Ch.3

**I don't own skeleton creek.**

Ryan's POV

10:03.

I sat in the waiting room for what seem like forever. Surround by Sarah's mom and dad to my right, my mom and dad to my left. And man was I scared. I've never been so afraid of what's wrong with Sarah or it might have been the fact that her dad is giving me an evil look. I just put my head down and waited. Finally the doctor came in and he looked up and asks for a Ryan. I yelled that's me and with that I jumped up. Sarah is sleeping now, but she asks for you and said something about a wired dream.

Can I see her now?

Of course you can. if it alright with her parents

Yes her mother said.

No her father yelled

What why not my dad yell back!

Because ever time they near one anther someone gets hurt he yelled back! That not true I yell where that came from I don't know don't ask me.

Than from out of nowhere my mom yells so what's wrong with Sarah is she ok or what!

We all stop and look at her. me still trying to fugues out why she said something when I thought she hated Sarah.

Sarah's mom still in the corner saying nothing. Just look up and said what's wrong with my baby.

The doctor looks up and simply said we don't know. She could have had an asthma attack. We don't know for sure so were going to do some test on her in the later month so she can get better.

As they were all talking I slipped out and when looking for her.

I find her alright she was hook up to all of these machines one said HO2 anther I can't even tell you what it said.

I slowly walked up to her and whisper Sarah?

She didn't move.

Sarah I reach down and garb her hand and sat down beside her.

I've never seen her so peaceful before and it scared me. For some reason I just want to lay down beside her but I know that wouldn't be good if her dad down the hall.

So I stayed there till same one came to get me. so I waited for her to move or do anything at all this is when it got werid really werid I went down to whisper something to her when she jump up and grab me pull me really close.

close enough to feel her warm breath on my face.

HE'S COMEING AND HE WON"T STOP HE

CAN'T STOP

She fall back down like it never happen. I turn around to see a nurse looking at us with wide eyes

What was that she said looking at sarah? I have know idea.

Long story short Sarahs parent come along with mine.

me and the nurse just look at each other and said it was notting.

3:33 AM

They couldn't make me going home so they let me sleep in the chair next to her bed. They said if she didn't wake up soon they would have to move her.

Two Days later.

I haven't been home or took a shower even. but I couldn't leave sarah it didn't feel right. but my mom come in to talk to me she told me that I had to go home that theirs a chance that she might not wake up the doctors went to send her to a home where poeple can talk care of her. now I know you care about sarah but you have to go home and get some sleep and take a shower plase.

I looked at my mom then at sarah. Ok I'll go home but can I say good bye to her in private.

Ok sweetie

She left and I was alone with her.

I walked up to the bed and lend down and give her a small kiss on the lips and thats when it happen she jump up and started to scrathing me and hiting, pushing me away, yelling at me calling me adam

Sarah... Sarah stop its me ryan I grab ahold of her arm and pull her in to a hug. Its ok sarah its ok

Ryan I hread her say softly

What happen,

I don't know we fall on the bed holding each other, I don.t know but its going to be ok I said rub her back.

now thats one of many thing you don't want a grils dad to walk in on you doing is holding his little baby.

**Thanks for the reviews keep them coming**


End file.
